jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Zaeken
Overview Darth Zaeken is a Sith creation from the planet Kalee. After the death of his master, he has taken over the Scalped Skull Marauder pirate operation. Zaeken is a warmongering slaughterer, responsible for the destruction and interruption of many trade routes and transports. He feels no pity, remorse, or mercy, and only gets pleasure in the idea of death and killing. He often scoffs at the idea of partying, drinking, and merry-making, seeing the thrill of the hunt and killing as the true forms of excitement. His men are loyal to the death and similar in personality, one would have to be to follow him. It is unknown what the fate of Zaeken will be, but the path will be stained with the blood and tears of any who come between him and his destiny. The Origins of Darth Zaeken Creation Darth Zaeken was created on the Planet of Kalee from DNA extracted from an ancient Sith vessel that had crash-landed on the planet centuries in the past. The tribesman that stumbled across the vessel sought to revive a member of the ancient race so as to have a powerful warrior to battle the other tribes of their continent. As the experiment progressed, the creature that was created was given both Massassi and Kalee dna, although primarily Massassi. Upon finishing the project, a newborn Sith had been created. He creature was given the Name Krez Adas, Krez after the name of the tribe and Adas in honor of the ancient Sith King that ruled Korriban for hundreds of years. Early Life on Kalee Krez Adas spent the majority of his childhood and adolescences in the town that had created him. He began to show great promise as warrior and weapon to be used against rival tribes. Being stronger and having a different appearance from the rest of the tribe brought misery to Adas. He was constantly berated by his peers, ranging from cruel insults to being driven away with rocks. Finally, after being attacked with by a rival child with a knife, Adas snapped. Grabbing the child by his arm and leg, Adas tore the boy apart. Kalee onlookers quickly restrained the furious massassi, and he was quickly bound and forced to live in a cage. His training from then on was against wild animals, set loose into his cage, all of which he tore apart with hatred that could only be matched by how he felt for his keepers. Meeting Darth Hazeus "Go now...Kill, Slaughter, become what they have always feared!" -Darth Hazeus Life as a caged animal dragged on for nearly 3 years, about the time Adas turned 14 years old. One night, huddling in his cage nursing a severe cut he had received from a wild Boma beast, Adas noticed a hooded figure drawing close to him. This figure was small in comparison to him, only the size of a human man. The man approached Adas' cage and stretched a 3 fingered hand through the bars. A calming sensation, although dark as night, washed over him. The man, pulled back his hood to reveal a tentacled mouth and dark red skin. The man sensed the pain and suffering the massassi had experienced throughout its tortured life and recognized Adas' true potential. The massassi would make an ideal apprentice, and could be warped and twisted into a true engine of hate and destruction. Pulling his hand out of the cage, and reaching for his belt, the man, pulls a black-hilted lightsaber from his side and tosses it through the bars. Adas' hands grasp the hilt and ignite the blade, startling him. The man then plunges into Adas' psyche inciting him to kill and sending him into a frenzy. Adas' carves apart the bars and goes on a rampage throughout his town. No building is left standing and every member of the tribe; man, woman, and child are put to the sword. His personal handlers he tears apart and devours. Thus began the unending bloodlust of the massassi Krez Adas. The man, known as Darth Hazeus, watched from a distance with admiration as his future disciple ravaged the town. When nothing was left to be destroyed, Hazeus beckoned the child to follow him onto his nearby starship. Turning one last time, to watch his burning village become consumed in fire, Adas followed the man, the one being to ever show him true compassion and a sense of worth. Years as an apprentice Becoming a Darth From the beginning, Adas showed great potential as a force user. Even as a young child, he would occasionally pull stones around him or use rudimentary telepathy, further alienating himself from the rest of the tribe. Darth Hazeus began to refine Adas' technique right from the beginnings of their meeting. For months, he personally trained Adas on his vessel Crow's Bane, teaching him the ways of lightsaber combat, force usage, and harnessing anger and hatred. In time, Adas' became infatuated with Sith lightning, focusing all of his efforts in force usage on this marvelous skill. Thus, Darth Hazeus eventually gave his apprentice the title of Darth Zaeken,meaning The Tempest in the ancient Sith tongue because of his storm-like fury and his skill with force lightning. Embracing the Darkside and the Hunger As the newly dubbed Darth Zaeken began to grow as an able bodied sith over the years, he began to immerse himself deeper and deeper into the ways of the Dark side. Hatred and rage became his companions down his blood spattered life. Even at a calm, Zaeken expressed a hatred that would have put a normal man into a frothing Frenzy. This immersion, however, began to take its toll on Zaeken's mind and body. Nothing seemed pleasurable anymore, save the thrill of killing. Food tasted like ash, water began to nought sate his thirst, nothing sated other than the taste and smell of blood. If a week or more went by without killing or combat, Zaeken would begin to feel himself shake and sweat profusely, the dark hunger eating away at his soul. Darth Hazeus took notice of this and began to shape Darth Zaeken into the perfect sith weapon, not controlled like animal, but instead aimed like cannon. During raids with Darth Hazeus' pirate operation, Zaeken would work himself into an unstoppable frenzy, sometimes taking as many lives as the rest of the crew put together. Experimentation Darth Hazeus' pirate operation, the Scalped Skull Marauders was used to fund special genetic and mutant experimentation. Many of these experiments were incomplete and incorporated sith sorcery. Hazeus used many of these experiments on Zaeken greatly heightening his endurance and strength. These experiments made his lungs more efficient in collecting oxygen, his red blood cells larger and move faster, his muscles able to exert themselves further and his bones to become hard as iron. Many of these mutations Hazeeus first tested on himself. This not only distorted his skin coloring, but changed his size, and appearance dramatically. Hazeus became obsessed with creating the perfect warrior and spent weeks in his laboratories onboard the Crow's Bane. Zaeken quickly took over the role as the Lord of the Scalped Skulls. He began to lead raids and handle much of the logistics of the pirates, even training the elites personally. The Cult of Necron Part of Darth Zaeken's apprenticeship with Darth Hazeeus was the teachings of the Cult of Necron, an ideology that involved purging of the weak and widespread destruction. Zaeken, coming from a tortured past openy accepted these teachings of strength and ruthlessness, driving his pirates to kill and be more bold in their attacks. Where once was a sparing of stranded vessels after looting now became a slaughtering of anything that breathed and the obliteration of the vessels after they had been pillaged. Life meant nothing, strength alone mattered. If you were too weak to keep your life, you didn't deserve to have it. Such was the way of Necron. Through Hazeus, Zaeken immersed himself in these ideas, driving his mind and body to obtain true strength and perfection. Death of Darth Hazeeus After nearly 25 years of training and experimentation from Darth Hazeeus, Zaeken took control of the Vessel The Severed Tongue naming it the flagship of the Scalped Skull Marauders, replacing Crow's Bane and becoming the de facto leader of the pirates, while Hazeus worked from the shadows. Hazeeus gifted Zaeken with a pair of Sith swords, much too large for him to personally use but perfect for Zaeken. During a business expedition on the Planet Iridonia, Darth Hazeeus and Darth Zaeken were ambushed by 30 soldiers and 4 Jedi assassins. The marauders had pushed back many planetary defense projects with their raids, gaining notice by the Jedi. Both men fought furiously and with deathly vigor, but Darth Hazeus was in the end gunned down in the fighting. Zaeken flew into a fury, easily overcoming the remaining soldiers, upon looking down at the torn apart corpse of his master, Zaeken felt a hint of remorse and sadness tug at him. This, however, was quickly overcome with hatred and fury at the Jedi. Zaeken merely turned and left the scene, leaving his master's corpse, only taking his lightsaber with him. With death came worthlessness, such was the way of Necron, it is what Hazeus would have wanted. Life as a Sith Lord Following the death of Darth Hazeeus, Darth Zaeken continued to rule the Scalped Skull Marauders and continue brutal raids on transport vessels. Seeking to expand his operations, Zaeken began to enlist the aid of outside pirate organizations, namely the Bloody Hand Pirates lead by King Krall. This allowed him to do much more brutal raids and much larger as well. Encounter on Dathomir During a short visit to Dathomir in attempts to capture more Rancors for his raids, he encountered the sith lord Mephistopheles. Mehphistopheles attempted to trick Zaeken into destroying the Nightsisters in order to stage a coup against them. Darth Zaeken resisted Mephistophele's mind control attempts leading into a battle between them. After becoming wounded, Mephistopheles retreated into the Citadel, tricking the sisters into siding with him. Zaeken, in a frenzy, stormed the Citadel. Encountering many members of the nightsisters, Zaeken eventually caught Mephistopheles attempting to steal the Sacred Spell Book. Caring nothing about the book, only vengeance, Zaeken attacked Mephistopheles who responded with a Force Blast that nearly removed his legs. Pursuing Mephistopheles across the roof tops, Zaeken was ultimately defeated by him and lost a leg in the process. Zaeken had been defeated and his need for vengeance was unmatched. Upon recovering and being fitted with a cybernetic leg, Zaeken discovered that Mephistopheles had escaped to Kamino and taken refuge in the clone facilities. Appearance Zaeken is a tall, broad shouldered massassii. Because his DNA has a few strands of Kalee stitched into it, he has slightly smaller eyes, a more rounded head with a bit of a neck, and humanoid style feet. He bears dozens of scars across his arms, chest and legs, with one across his mouth and 2 across his forehead and jaw. Tattoos cover his entire body and were given to him as a child and later when he became a sith. The tattoos on his arms and legs are of Kalee tribal tradition. While the ones on his face and chest were given to him upon entering his training with Darth Hazeeus. These tattoos are mostly writing in the sith traditional characters. Zaeken has since added even more tattoos of his own design since taking over the pirate operation, such as the large emblem of his clan emblazoned across his back. Zaeken's skin is a dark red and his eyes are normally yellow, but turn a dark orange when he is enraged, with his pupils turning red. Long Dreadlocks (about 3 feet in length) hang down his back and are adorned with rings, bones, and bits of jewelry, all of which have been taken from the captains of the ships he has destroyed. His nose and ears have several piercings and his facial tentacles each have 2 thick, black rings through them. Category:Characters